Snow Dreams
by zoestar
Summary: Snowball fight?!


Snow Dreams   
by Zoe~chan   
email- secretladibug14@yahoo.com   
rated-pg   
  
disclaimer-i own the snow and sailor moon! yeah!! i'm   
so cool!! hey! what's happening to my nose!!   
  
  
author's note-i wanna thank enrin~chan for editing!   
hmmm.... i think that's it.... uh.... yeah! enjoy!!   
  
  
  
  
"Usagi! Wake-up Usagi-chan!" Luna hissed in the   
teenager's ear. Usagi opened one of her bright blue   
eyes and looked around her room. She sniffed twice.   
Then she leapt out of bed, scaring the heebie-jeebies   
out of Luna.   
"Usagi! What in Selene's name are you doing?" Luna   
demanded   
"Luna! It's the first day of winter! It might snow   
today!" Usagi exclaimed. Luna rolled her eyes and   
climbed back onto Usagi's bed. Usagi quickly changed   
into her school uniform and dashed downstairs.   
"Hullo family!" Usagi greeted merrily. Needless to   
say, all of her family stopped what they were doing to   
stare at the girl.   
"What?"   
"Nothing, dear. Do you want to stay home from school   
today? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Mrs. Tsukino   
asked her daughter. Usagi rolled her eyes and said,   
"Yes mom, I'm fine. Guess what! It's the first day of   
winter!"   
"Really? What's the date?" Mr. Tsukino asked.   
"December twenty-first." Usagi replied.   
"Maybe it'll snow!" Shingo pointed out.   
"Exactly!" Usagi exclaimed.   
"Well, you had better hurry up, or you're going to be   
late to school." Mrs. Tsukino reminded Usagi. Usagi   
grabbed her lunch and dashed out of the house.   
Of course, halfway to her school, she bumped into   
someone on the street. She didn't need to look at him   
to know who it was. As soon as she landed on her   
bottom, she sprung back up and started dashing again,   
yelling behind her, "Sorry Mamoru-san! I'm gonna be   
late for school!"   
Right as Usagi ran into the classroom, the bell rang.   
She sighed in relief and slid into her seat. Ms. H   
didn't look at all happy that Usagi was on time for   
once, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.   
She couldn't give her a detention for being on time!   
Halfway through math, Usagi fell asleep. She dreamed   
of a blizzard. It had snowed so much during the night,   
that no one could get out of their houses for a whole   
week. Then she dreamed of going out in the snow and   
building a snowman. Then she heard a tapping noise.   
Where was it coming from? What is that sound?   
Usagi opened her eyes to see a very angry Ms. H   
drumming her fingers on her desk.   
"Ms. Tsukino, have you decided to grace us with your   
presence?"   
Usagi lifted her head and smiled sheepishly.   
"Sorry Haruna-sensei." Usagi offered.   
"And I'm sorry too, Usagi. Detention today after   
school."   
Usagi sighed.   
  
After detention, Usagi skipped to the arcade.   
"Hiya Motoki-san!" Usagi greeted.   
"Hi Usagi-chan!" Motoki answered.   
"Hi Odango-Atama!" Mamoru grinned pleasantly. Usagi   
gave him an icy stare and then sat next to him at the   
counter.   
"Can I have some hot chocolate please?"   
"Sure."   
"Why would you want hot chocolate when you can have   
coffee?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi made a face.   
"Gross!" She said. Mamoru smiled. Motoki handed Usagi   
her hot chocolate.   
"Thanks Motoki!" Usagi handed him the money for her   
drink and headed over to a booth to drink her   
chocolate in peace. Soon, Usagi's friends came into   
the arcade and sat with her at the booth.   
"Guess what guys! Today's the first day of winter!"   
Usagi exclaimed.   
"Yeah, so?" Rei asked.   
Usagi grinned and replied, "Snow."   
"But, Usagi, the weather says it's supposed to be a   
clear night tonight." Ami pointed out. Usagi frowned.   
"Fine! Be party-poopers, but if I do a snow dance   
tonight, it'll snow for me!" Usagi shouted a little   
louder than she had intended.   
"That should be interesting. I'd like to see Odango   
doing a snow dance." Mamoru drawled loudly to Motoki.   
Usagi stood up and pursed her lips and glared at him   
icily. "I don't care what you say Mamoru-baka!" And   
with that, she stormed out of the arcade.   
That night, in her flannel snowflake pajamas, Usagi   
stood dancing a snow dance to "Let it Snow!" on her CD   
player. Luna watched her as if she was crazy.   
"What are you doing Usagi?" She asked.   
"I'm doing a snow dance, obviously." Luna sighed in   
disgust.   
"It's going to snow tonight, Luna!" Usagi turned off   
her CD player and jumped into her bed.   
"Whatever." Luna sighed. Usagi smiled as she fell   
asleep, dreaming of snow.   
  
"Usagi-chan! Time to wake-up!" Luna called. Usagi   
opened her eyes and leapt out of bed. She ran to her   
window and looked out. Everything was covered in the   
white pureness of the fresh snow that had fallen early   
that morning.   
"WA-HOO!!" Usagi shouted. She picked Luna up and spun   
her around. She ran downstairs. Shingo was dancing   
around the room.   
"Guess what!" He hollered, "NO SCHOOL!!!"   
Usagi grabbed his hands and they started dancing   
around the kitchen excitedly. Mr. Tsukino looked over   
his newspaper at all the commotion and rolled his   
eyes. Mrs. Tsukino told them to take it outside. They   
gladly agreed. They ran outside in their pajamas! They   
were back in a few seconds though.   
"It's cold out there." Shingo said, a little   
embarrassed. Usagi dashed upstairs and put on her   
jeans and fuzzy black sweater and black gloves. She   
dashed outside and to the park.   
Usagi stopped next to the fountain and started to   
spin in the snow. She threw the soft flurries into the   
air and laughed. She started when she heard a voice   
behind her say, "Usagi, are you all right?"   
She turned around to see Mamoru standing there staring   
at her awkwardly.   
"Of course, silly! Never been better!" She sang   
happily. Then she stopped and looked at him.   
"You called me Usagi!!" She accused. Mamoru made a   
face like he didn't know what she was talking about.   
"You called me Usagi!!" She repeated. She ran up to   
him and hugged him.   
"Get off of me!" He shouted out loud, but inside, he   
was immediately warmed by her touch.   
"You called me Usagi!!" She exclaimed into his chest.   
He pushed her away and as soon as he did, she hit him   
with a snowball. He stared at her, disbelief written   
in his eyes.   
"Did you just hit me with that snowball?" He asked.   
She nodded and laughed merrily. He stared at her. Then   
he pelted a snowball in her direction. She was caught   
off guard and fell into the snow. She quickly   
recovered, however, and leapt up and threw one back.   
Soon they were in a full-fledged snowball fight.   
"Okay, truce!" Mamoru called out. Usagi laughed and   
they both came out from their hiding spots to shake   
hands. As their hands met, Mamoru's last snowball hit   
Usagi on the shoulder. She ran to take cover but   
forgot she was still shaking hands with the enemy. She   
fell to the ground taking Mamoru with her. It just so   
happens, he landed on top of her.   
They were both breathing hard and they started to   
laugh when they saw each other's red cheeks.   
"You called a truce!" Usagi accused.   
Mamoru grinned evilly, "I never call truces." Usagi   
glared at him.   
"And, I never do this." And with that, Usagi kissed   
him. Her first kiss ever to her worst enemy. At first,   
his eyes went wide with surprise, but then he was   
kissing her back with great intensity. Right there in   
the snow, the two worst enemies in the world became   
friends, or perhaps a little more.   
Then Mamoru screamed. Usagi smiled. She had put a   
snowball down his back as they had kissed.   
  
That night, Usagi did her nightly snow dance in her   
flannel snowflake pajamas. When she was finished, she   
picked up her cat and said, "I hope it snows more   
often, Luna." She climbed into bed and fell asleep,   
dreaming of snow and Mamo-chan. 


End file.
